A proposed configuration of such a vehicle includes: a motor that outputs a vehicle driving force to a driveshaft connected with drive wheels; a battery that supplies electric power to this motor; and a hydraulic or another brake mechanism provided on wheels. This proposed vehicle sets a creep torque as the vehicle driving force according to the vehicle speed in an accelerator-off state and performs creep cut-off that reduces the creep torque in response to a brake operation (for example, PTL 1). This vehicle sets a greater rate of change (time rate of change) for reduction of the creep torque with a more abrupt depression of a brake pedal in the accelerator-off state, i.e., performs the creep cut-off more quickly, in order to improve the drivability of the vehicle and improve fuel consumption.